En tu busqueda
by adara026
Summary: -Juvia promete regresar en una semana, antes del medio día, y así estar cerca de Gray-sama- promete la maga de cabellos celestes, con una sonrisa, tras las puertas de Fairy Tail. En ese momento solo guarde silencio… pero…la lluvia seso, eso me hace pensar que no regresaras a mí, el cielo se despejo, los primeros y últimos rayos de sol me hacen entender que el día pronto acabara


Holiz…! Como estan? Bueno este es mi primer fic, de Fairy Tail, es un pequeño

One-shot, de mi pareja favorita, hace un tiempo que tenía muchas ganas de escribir

Alguna historia con estos personajes, pero ley varios fic de otros autores, como que

ellos escriben muy bien y medio no me animaba, en fin esto salio ojala sea de su

Agrado es cortito, tengan compasión de mi…! Espero sus comentarios…

La historia esta narrada por Gray Fullbuster. Las palabras escritas en cursiva son un recuerdo.

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propios del creador de Fairy Tail, los tomo prestado para mi historia!

En tu búsqueda:

Un cielo gris, es el escenario de un pequeño pueblo, lleno de vida, camino, sin rumbo fijo, por aquellas desoladas calles que hasta ayer estaban llenas de sonrisas, acompañadas de un firmamento enrojecido, con mis oscuros ojos me encamino en la búsqueda de tu rostro, mientras en mi cabeza nuestra promesa resuena…

_-Juvia promete regresar en una semana, antes del medio día, y así estar cerca de Gray-sama- promete la maga de cabellos celestes, con una sonrisa, tras las puertas de Fairy Tail. En ese momento solo guarde silencio… _

Una fría gota recorre mi mejilla, la lluvia, incesante comienza a golpear mi rostro una y otra vez, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, llegue a pensar solo por un momento, un pequeño instante que tus recuerdos temen alejarse de mi mente, por ello se empeñan en recordarme que no estas presente, ya hace siete días, no me pierdo en el mar de tus ojos… hace siete días, mis oídos no escuchan el dulce sonido de tu vos… hace siete días, mis manos no encuentran el calor de tu piel al rozarte … hace siete días mi boca no ha parado de llamarte.

Al cruzar el umbral de las puertas de Fairy tail, te busco pero solo una nostalgia disfrazada de ilusión me hace ver tu sonrisa, en el rostro de otras compañeras, ¿porque aun no regresas? ¿Porque obligaste a mi corazón a extrañarte?, temo que algo te halla pasado, temo que alguien te halla capturado, o peor aun temo que por estar con alguien mas no quieras regresar, ya no resisto, ignorando los llamados de mis amigos salgo corriendo del gremio, sin saber por donde comenzar, recorro las calles te busco desesperado, el reloj marca las 3 de la tarde porque aun no regresaste.

Otra vez la lluvia fría… recorre mi torso desnudo, con mi respiración entrecorta, me detengo e intento recuperar mi aliento, respiro profundo ya en las afueras de la ciudad, pero sin importar cuanto me aleje de Magnolia, te siento tan distante,¿ donde estas? Aun bajo estas gotas de agua no puedo encontrarte…recuperando mi aliento decido continuar la búsqueda de mi amada…

Mi cuerpo ya no responde caigo pesadamente sobre mis rodillas, cambiaria toda mi magia por estar contigo, sin saberlo el destino comienza a hacer correr el tiempo que una vez detuvo, ante el silencio de nuestra despedida, lentamente las manecillas del reloj vuelven a correr, en nuestro próximo encuentro prometo sonreír sinceramente, ya que tu misma me dijiste alguna vez que los sentimientos sencillos son los mas importantes. La magia de tu sonrisa puede reponer mis energías.

Con mi frente en alto, retomo mi camino, pero…la lluvia seso, eso me hace pensar que no regresaras a mí, el cielo se despejo, los primeros y últimos rayos de sol me hacen entender que el día pronto acabara y no logre encontrarte, yo solo quiero estar a tu lado, no puedo imaginar que apartir de ahora solo podré soñar despierto imaginando tus besos y acariciándote, tendré que esperar paciente a que llegue el momento de abrazarte otra vez…

Parado frente al ocaso, veo los últimos rayos del sol, nuevamente algo húmedo recorre mi mejilla hasta desembocar en la comisura de mis labios, mí rostro se empapa… no por la fría lluvia de otoño, esta vez mis ojos expresan lo que tu ausencia significa verdaderamente para mi… mis lagrimas saladas son por resignación, remordimiento, por no acompañarte, no… esto es miedo a no volver a verte, coraje, por no haberte pedido que te quedes conmigo, soy un cóbrate porque no te grite mi amor cuando te tuve al alcance de mis brazos en el pasado.

Unos calidos abrazos se aferran a mi sacándome de mis pensamiento y antes de poder reaccionar, escucho en un susurro-Juvia esta feliz, de encontrarse a Gray-sama aquí- esa dulce vos, hace que apriete mis puños, un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, puedo sentir como tus labios se posan en mi espalda, con dificultad logro articular palabras-no pensabas cumplir tu promesa…- siento como me presionas mas a tu cuerpo, como si temieras perderme, -Juvia, lo siente su misión fue…-no te dejo terminar tu argumento porque gire, envolviéndote en mis brazos, mis labios aprisionaron los tuyos en un intento desesperado de demostrarte lo mucho que TE AMO, nos separamos después de unos minutos, por falta de aire, tu sonríes sonrojada, ya con eso me robaste el corazón, tu tierna mirada …ya todo cambio de color -Juvia, mi amor ,has llenado de mil emociones mi alma y mi ser-solo me abrazas ocultando el color de tus mejillas en mi pecho, y pronuncias- juvia, también ama a Gray-Sama-.

Fin…!

Nota de autor: gracias por leer hasta el final..! espero sus comentarios besos…!


End file.
